A Little Present
by Lokiofjotunheimm
Summary: It's Tom's birthday, Loki got him a gift. based off this artwork


Coming home Loki hung his "staff" on its hook and proceeded into the flat. He was looking for his chosen target, it had been a while since he had pulled any sort of mischief.

"Thomas?" coming to the end of the hall he looks around the foyer. "Thomas are you home?"

"In the kitchen." came the soft reply mixed with the banging of cupboard doors. "I told you, call me Tom." Following the sounds of what must be Tom cooking Loki enters the kitchen.

"Stop what you are doing mortal." Knowing better than to irk Loki before he has been fed Tom complies. Turning to face him

"What can I do for you?" Tom was praying to every god BUT Loki that he wouldn't have to kneel again. At least not so soon, his knees were a bit sore.

"It is your day of birth is it not?" Loki inquires, sliding into one of the barstools behind the Island.

"It is." a bit confused now, Tom leans against the counter. Loki's nonchalant behavior was off putting at best.

"It's customary to give a gift or blessing on Asgard, Is it the same here?"

"Usually." His brow furrowed Tom asks "What are you on about?"

"I thought it might be that way." standing Loki waves his hand over his other flattened palm. A golden box appearing sealed with a red bow. "I've gotten you a present Thomas"

"Call me Tom, and why."

"Are we not friends Thomas?"

"Tom, and last time I checked, friends don't make friends kneel." Tom retorts, eyeing the box suspiciously.

"All in good fun Thomas!" extending his hand Loki tries to hand Tom the box. "You really mean no harm with this, it's a real gift." Loki nods, smiling softly. "Go on, Take it. It won't bite."

"You PROMISE it won't bite me?" Again Loki nods, gesturing again to the small box.

Smiling excitedly tom forgoes the present and lurches forth into Loki. Wrapping his arms around his slim torso he squeezes tightly. Behind him Loki scrambles to maintain his hold on the box.

"Thank you Loki!"

"You daft man, you have yet to even open it!" sounding exasperated, Tom just squeezed harder, Loki awkwardly patting him on the back.

"Oh come now Loki, hug me back its okay! No one has to know you like hugs!" Vanishing the "present" Loki sighs heavily and returns the embrace. Finding that it might not be so bad to hug Tom. He was quite comfy actually, and warm.

"So, let's see that present." Tom said as he pulls away, too soon for Loki's liking.

Blushing Loki summons forth another box, this one green with a gold bow. "Here" shoving the box into Tom's chest.

Furrowing his brow tom sets the box on the counter and slides into the vacated stool. "Why is the box different?"

"I like this packaging better." Loki says dismissively.

"Loki" Toms voice carrying a warning tone.

"Oh hush, just open it." Turning his head Loki looks away, listening to the sounds of paper being torn.

"Oh, Loki. I uhm..." Loki turns to see his mortal, words having never failed him before. Before him held a golden apple of Idunn. "Is this-?"

"A golden apple. Yes." Loki for the first time looking awkward, and slightly off kilter.

"Tell me about them." tom tears his gaze form the apple. Looking at Loki, "Please."

"The golden apples of Idunn, are used by Asgardians to maintain our youth and vigor, without it we begin to grow weaker. The goddess Idunn is the only person who can gather the apples from their trees. If anyone else tries to pick them, they grow rotten instantly. Even the ones that fall to the ground cannot be picked up."

"So, if I eat this. I will live longer?"

"Longer, healthier, stronger." Turning towards Tom, Loki holds out his hand palm up. "If you do not wish to eat it I will return it to my store."

Tom curled his long fingers protectively around the apple. "All I have to do is eat it and I will live as long as you?" His gaze slightly unfocused.

"No, for a mortal it might add anywhere from 10 to 30 years to your life span. If you plan on eating it I suggest you do so fairly soon."

His gaze snapping back to Loki, "Why? Can I not think on it longer?"

"No, it will soon begin to rot. Then it will be useless." Loki watched tom carefully, He had worried a gift like this might be a bad idea, but he was quite attached to this human.  
Favored him even. "I take no offense if you do not wish to partake."

"Will you stay with me, all the time?" His voice shaking a bit. "I couldn't handle doing this and you leaving me to my miniscule immortality alone."

Silently Loki nodded, his hand falling to his side.

Looking Loki steadily in the eye Tom raises the apple to his lips and takes a bite. His eyes slid shut as the flavors overwhelmed him. This fruit tasted just as Otherworldly as it looked, as it was. Loki inhaled sharply, having expected to be denied. He watched as Tom opened his mouth to take another bite. HIs body glowed faintly as he consumed the apple. Licking his reddened lips, Tom sets the core on the Island counter.

"You meant it right, you will stay with me through the years."

"Yes. It should have never been a question." Loki steps forward, taking the core in hand he vanishes it to only he knows where. "Tis no small gift that I've given you. I fully intended to be with you for the years to come." Smiling brightly tom throws his arms around Loki again. This time Loki returns the embrace with no hesitations. Into Loki's shoulder Tom mumbles something about the golden box.

"Trust me you don't want that one."

"What was it?"

"You really need to know?" pulling back Loki waved his hand and the box returned to the counter. "Go on, open it if you must know."

Tom skitters over to the package eyeing it cautiously, delicately he takes the long ends of the ribbon between his forefingers. Pulling the ribbon away he shoots a cursory glance at Loki. Seemingly unamused Loki stares back, an arch of his brow is the final push needed for tome to lift the lid.

"ARHGHHHHHHH! LOKI NO GET RID OF THEM NOW!" Tom frantically scrambles onto the counter farthest from the island as 3 deep green snakes slide from the box. The serpents moving lazily about the floor. "LOKI IM SERIOUS! THAT IS NOT FUNNY GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Loki bent in half over his laughter waves his hand and the snakes vanish along with the packaging. As his laughter dies down he realizes he can hear Thomas' heart racing from where he stood.

"In fairness, I told you that you wanted nothing to do with that box." A chuckle escaping as Loki wipes at his eyes. "OH, it has been to long since I made someone scream like that." As Tom calmed down he joined in Loki's laughter.

"I suppose that was pretty funny. You are forgiven, But if you EVER bring a snake into my house again..." Tom trailed off, hoping the warning was clear.

"I understand," grinning cheekily Loki slides back into his stool at the island. "So Not- so- mortal, what will you be feeding me tonight?" Rolling his eyes Tom rattled off the meal plans, sighing internally he realized it was going to be a long eternity.  
He couldn't wait.


End file.
